


Stiletto

by pessimisticprose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Grantaire, Grantaire In Heels, M/M, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has a surprise for Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiletto

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, but I DO proofread my stuff, so…mistakes are my own negligence.

Enjolras could tell that Grantaire was distracted. Even as Enjolras had two fingers inside of him and a hand on his cock, he looked like he was a bit preoccupied with something. Granted, he _was_ flushed and writhing on their sheets, but he kept sending little looks at the closet and Enjolras finally stilled his hands. 

“Are you okay?”

Grantaire bit his lip, “Remember when we first started having sex and you proclaimed the bedroom a ‘no judgement’ area?”

“Yes,” Enjolras said, pulling his fingers out of Grantaire. The man beneath him whined a little, so Enjolras petted his hip to silence him. “Why?”

Grantaire sat up on their bed, gently pushing Enjolras out of his way. Grantaire got out of their bed, struggling with getting himself untangled from their sheets. Enjolras sat back on their bed, smirking at his difficulty with standing up. When Grantaire finally freed himself, he stood, legs shaking slightly, and strode over to the closet. Enjolras admired the view whilst Grantaire bent over to get something. 

The artist turned back to him and leaned on the doorframe, “No judgement, promise?”

“I would never judge you, Grantaire.”

Grantaire held up a shoe box. Enjolras raised a slim eyebrow, waiting for Grantaire to proceed, before he breathed deeply took the lid off and showed Enjolras the black stilettos. Enjolras’ stomach dropped and his pupils grew even larger than they had been. He looked back up at Grantaire’s waiting face. 

“Put them on,” he rasped out, voice husky with arousal. 

Grantaire smirked and pulled the black shoes out of the box. He tossed the box back into the closet somewhere and curled his leg up to his hand, pressing the shoe onto his foot. He repeated the process with the other shoe and when he straightened up, Enjolras let out a small moan. Grantaire’s legs looked _amazing_ in heels.

Grantaire sauntered back over to the bed, stopping before he laid back down, “Well? Worth the pause?”

“Oh my _god_ , yes. Get over here,” Enjolras said. He made gimme hands at Grantaire, who laid back down. Enjolras was on him in a flash, pressing his lips to Grantaire’s throat. Grantaire groaned and Enjolras felt his hands splayed out on his shoulder blades. He moved his hand from where he was propping himself up and reached for Grantaire’s calf. He ran his hand down it and pulled Grantaire’s leg up so it was around his waist. Grantaire retaliated with putting the other around him as well. 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire hissed, “Come _on_.” Grantaire rolled his hips up into Enjolras’. He dug the spike of his heels into Enjolras’ lower back gently and Enjolras jolted, satisfaction pooling in his stomach. 

“I swear, you’re trying to kill me,” Enjolras said. He sat up, pushing Grantaire’s legs off of him and lubing up his fingers. He pushed two back into Grantaire slowly, and Grantaire’s eyes closed. His mouth fell open and he arched up towards the digits. Enjolras felt his erection twitch, and his mouth went dry. “Do you even know what you do to me?” he groaned. 

Grantaire didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “That’s the point.” When Enjolras brushed against his prostate, Grantaire yelled out, “Enjolras!”

Enjolras pushed another finger inside of Grantaire, feeling the tight muscle starting to give under the pressure. Grantaire was writhing below him, sweaty and flushed. Enjolras loved being able to wreck Grantaire with just his fingers. With his free hand, he squeezed his lover’s hip, trying to anchor him. 

Enjolras was kind of addicted to having Grantaire begging for him, wrecked and beautiful, so he pulled out his fingers and slipped them back in, adding a fourth. Grantaire keened, pushing back against his fingers and crying out Enjolras’ name over and over. He felt Grantaire’s legs wrap around his ass and push him closer. “Enjolras, please!” he moaned, choking out Enjolras’ name again.

“Oh god, look at you. You look gorgeous like this, R.” Enjolras punctuated the sentence by slipping his fingers out, eliciting a desperate whine from Grantaire. He grabbed the lube, slicking up his cock and sliding into Grantaire easily. 

For a moment, Grantaire went silent. He stilled under Enjolras before he let a soft moan slip out. He dug the heels into Enjolras’ back again and Enjolras could’ve come right there from the thought. He buried his face in Grantaire’s neck and bit it, marking the skin bright red. Grantaire gasped and then raked his blunt nails down Enjolras’ back. 

“Please, Enjolras. Oh god, _move_.”

Enjolras thrust slowly into Grantaire and the artist pushed his hips higher, trying to get Enjolras to go faster. He slid the leather of the shoes against his back and Enjolras’ hips stuttered forward. 

“You’re a menace,” he told Grantaire as he picked up speed. Grantaire moaned wantonly and everything else blurred together. Enjolras felt Grantaire’s thighs trembling and he slammed into Grantaire’s prostate. Grantaire stilled, and then came. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open into a perfect O. Enjolras bit hip and Grantaire accidentally pushed the heels roughly into his back. Enjolras came with a shout. 

Minutes after they cooled down, Enjolras ran a hand along Grantaire’s side and said, “The shoes are definitely staying.”


End file.
